Genin Get Payback
by FreedomDoesn'tComeFree
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura get tired of waiting for Kakashi-Sensei so decide to do their own training. Will the leaf village survive.


It was a normal day in the leaf. Birds were singing, civilians rushing about, children sitting in class, ninja and civilian alike, genin training and doing chores... Sorry I meant D rank mission, Kakashi hayate with bright pink hair covered in feathers and several other jonins and a steaming Iruka as the ninja academy stood, proof of the day's events with children laughing and some anbu in fact quite a lot running after team 7…WAIT WHAT!

Let's go back to that morning with the three genin, waiting at the bridge for their sensei for a second hour…

* * *

"Hey why don't we do our own little training exercise?" Naruto smirked while the other two looked at him quizzingly. "How?" a certain pink ninja asked. "Well we could pull some pranks" he spoke as if he had come up with a way to make jiraya stop being a pervert. Sakura moved to hit him when Sasuke spoke "well it could improve our speed and infiltration" suddenly he did a very UN Uchiha thing and grinned insanely, *insert evil laugh* the other two moved away from him very cautiously and smartly. Far away a certain jonin (try and guess who) shivered. Soon the three young ninjas had a plan and list of names and began to get ready. All around the leaf traps where set, including honey, feathers, dyes (of all colours), fire jistus, wire and most importantly a flag of three colours. Orange, pink and blue.

* * *

It was only two hours later, when Kakashi showed up did anyone notice something was wrong, Uchiha was smirking, obviously pleased with himself. Pinkie was humming and swaying, while Naruto was just plain disturbing, rocking back and forth on his heels while laughing and staring into nothing was usually a one way ticket to the men in the white coats. He stood still for a minute, and then hell came raining down on the leaf village as the three genin cackled, completely in sync.

* * *

Asuma tripped over some wire and was barged by leaves which were covered in some terrible odour and then the wire jumped back up and Asuma could do nothing as he watched it set off a bowling ball which pressed a paint can on, he was covered in bright yellow before a branch came forward hitting him, knocking him to the ground as he screamed, it was then he noticed the small flag on his chest, orange, pink and blue.

* * *

Kuranei was simply following her genins as the tracked a flower down when she was assaulted, hundreds of birds attacked her, bringing with them small paint bombs in the colours of the rainbow, she screamed, but after the birds were gone she found a hat of fruit glued to her head and a small flag on her arm, orange, pink and blue.

* * *

Anko and Ibiki were walking through the I&T department when they turned to be assaulted by the shadow clones who painted them, with paint brushes, green and purple, (Anko green and Ibiki purple) before aiming a fire jistu at their heads, it struck them and they found that their heads wouldn't stop burning, one clone hit them both, Ibiki in the chest and Anko on the arm, both looked and saw the ever so increasingly popular flag of orange, pink and blue.

* * *

Gai was being very youthful and walking round the village on his hands with his mini Gai, lee before finding himself unable to move his hands, he looked down a sort of honey that had obviously been infused with chakra was coating his hands and quickly spreading. He stood up immediately but too late, he was covered and suddenly pillows, from god knows where, began to fall from the top of the wall covering and sticking to him so he became a chicken but the feathers where all red and on his forehead, stuck on with chakra was the flag of orange, pink and blue. However there was also a little note for him on his palm;

_I will not force kakashi's team to run rounds with mine_

"THIS IS EXTREMELY UNYOUTHFUL!" he screamed (werent expecting that were you:P)

* * *

Next we head over to the academy where Iruka sensei was about to start a test for the students on a lecture he had given the day before. That was when the bombs began to smoke out the academy, he instantly forced the children out the window and was about to get out when he found himself caught on a wire. He was dragged back into the hallway, he saw the other teacher's and tried to shout but didn't want to risk the smoke. He felt a tug from above but couldn't move so closed his eyes and screamed. The academy was an assortment of colours, grey to yellow, you name it and it was there. Suddenly their sight was cleared and the fuming teachers stood, all dressed in black bin bags and their hair painted Silver with strips of gold and each smelling like they had bathed in alcohol. All the teachers noticed the small flag on their chests, orange, pink and blue.

* * *

Just before all the chaos the anbu HQ had been rather quiet and calming until several buckets of different coloured paint came raining down from the ceiling, from blue and white to brown and hazel. Then a buzzing was heard. Suddenly several little lightening sparks appearing on their hands and each had, on their masks, a strike of neon green. Screams. All of them had the flag on their arms, orange, pink and blue.

* * *

Finally we go back to our dear old Kakashi san. He had heard the screams of his fellow ninjas but looking in front of him did not move to help them. Sasuke spoke in his normal *coughcrazycough* voice "what's the matter sensei aren't you going to help them?" his twisting smile frightened the jonin, not something he would ever admit but still. It was safe to say Kakashi was suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and looking from genin to genin "okay what have you three done?" sakura spoke in a sickly sweet voice that only served to confirm his suspicions. "Nothing sensei" for the first time in a long time Kakashi Hayate gulped in fear. "What are you planning?" he glanced at Naruto, who was still laughing manically "oh nothing sensei" Naruto suddenly stood up and yawned before coming towards Kakashi who backed away to a safe distance. Naruto pouted "sensei I just want a hug and then we'll all behave" Kakashi looked at them all one by one but seeing no deception nodded and came forward. Now Kakashi realised something was wrong the moment Naruto hugged him, the indicator narutos evil laugh along with sasukes and sakuras. Truth be told Kakashi Hayate was scared. He didn't have a moment to react when the genin jumped away and he felt his back explode. When he stood up he realised what it was a seal containing pink dye, his hair could act for that, and honey and feathers, so his outfit said. He was about to scream in anger when sakura hit him, and he felt another piece of paper, he looked down terrified of what the devils could have done just to see our dear little flag of orange, pink and blue.

But beware this was not all as the Hokage Mountain decided it would become the flag of orange, pink and blue.

That is what leads to team 7 being chased by so many. And where the three genin scared you ask. No they were not if their laughter is anything to go by, so maybe the village may feel the wrath of a bored team 7 again soon in the future.


End file.
